Memories and Lies
by Shkeerka
Summary: Serena has always been a pawn in the grand chess game of life. Everyone uses her to get what they want but things are about to change because she's going to start playing and she's going to win. Her biggest opponent, Darien, may not be what he seems.
1. Chapter 1

She was everything golden and triumphant, the sheer image of confidence. Serena Tsukino entered the hallway through the wide open doors of the brightly lit mansion. In the day time it looked like a regal building made of columns and luminous windows but at night, especially nights like these, it became magical and she was dressed to be the most magical woman. Her gold satin dress complemented her hair well. The collar of the dress hung from her neck beautifully revealing much less than the rest of the women in the room but the backless aspect of it caught the attention of many men as they watched her glowing form enter the main hall. The full skirt flowed elegantly just above her matching gold shoes. The blue sapphires that hung from her ears matched her eyes brilliantly making them pop amongst all the gold. She was the center of everyone's attention and she loved it. She loved everything about the environment, the classical music, the wonderfully bright lights and the conversation. This was the place where she belonged, where her body welcomed the environment instead of always struggling against it. Serena stood with her hand resting in the arm of a well dressed brown haired man. Jordan, her companion didn't understand why this party and these events enthralled her so. He only cared for chasing short skirts the moment their obligatory coupleness had created the effect their parents expected.

"You want to dance now or save it for later?" he asked as they entered the main room. The hushed voices reveled in the beautiful couple's appearance and Serena couldn't help but enjoy herself at the knowledge that she could bring a room to such a state. Jordan was well aware of the ogling but he was used to it. He'd had this goddess on his arm since they were sixteen years old. He often found himself admiring her but he knew she would never be truly his so he gave into his temptations elsewhere. Tonight the desire to never leave her side was almost too tempting. He wanted to prolong the experience as long as he could.

"Later, I think" she said. Serena didn't care about the man's feelings, she knew him well enough to know that he would never be faithful and she'd long ago learned to rely on other things to make her happy, things like being admired and envied at parties like this. She watched the crowed as they whispered praises about her. Jordan was a good looking man but the eyes of every man and woman was on the golden woman on his arm and Serena enjoyed knowing it. Her eyes scanned every eye admiring her reflection within their dark pupils she was so lost in her reflection that it took her a moment to recognize the pair of dark blue eyes she stared into until it was too late. "Darien" the word escaped her lips as she met his eyes. Years had passed since the last time they'd been in the same vicinity but it still hit her as hard a freight train. The breath left her lips and her body convulsed into itself. Her heart took the lack of breath as a sign to work harder and caused a deep pain in her chest she was too familiar with, panic soon followed.

"What's wrong?" Her companion asked as he led her from the searing eyes of the man he somehow recognized from a time and place he couldn't place. "What can I do?" he asked again but Serena was too lost in her despair and panic to reply.

"What happened?" Mrs. Tsukino appeared at the couple's side the instant they'd neared the double doors of the bathroom.

"I don't know she was fine, she took her medicine, I promise. I don't know what could have set off the attack." Jordan said as he watched her beautiful face take on different shades of red and white. She was pale one minute than bright red the next. Every breath seemed to take more out of her and the panic in her eyes frightened him.

"I've got her" Ilene shooed the young man away but he wouldn't budge. "You're not helping" she said lowering her voice as she tried not to cause a scene. "We're causing a scene, let me take her into the bathroom and calm her down. Everything's fine, go dance with someone" she instructed as she led the golden girl behind the doors marked _women_ and out of the eyes of the few people that watched the sudden attack shake the beautiful girl.

Once in the safety of the restroom, she locked the doors and draped Serena onto the small brown sofa that rested along the far wall. "Breathe, Serena" she said as she desperately searched the girl's small gold purse. She let out a sigh of relief as she found the pills that would ease her daughter's pain and slowly pushed them into her pale lips. The girl opened her mouth and swallowed the medicine, feeling its effect almost immediately. Color returned to her face slowly. "What happened?" Ilene asked as soon as Serena was calm and coherent enough to have the conversation.

"I" she shook her blond head slowly not daring to meet her mother's eyes. "I thought I saw Darien" she confessed feeling the panic fight its way back into her system even though the pills were working hard to calm her exhausted heart. "How crazy is that?" she asked the dark haired woman with a sad laugh. "To be seeing him after all these years" she let the dry laugh die on her lips as her memories threatened another attack but she fought it off.

"It's not crazy at all" Ilene said slowly dreading her next words. "I tried to reach you earlier today but I couldn't get a hold of you. Darien Shields is here." She spoke in a hushed tone hoping her words wouldn't bring on another attack.

"How? Why? When?" Serena's questions left no room for the panic to take over. She was too stunned to feel the fear that had overtaken her moments earlier.

"He's been trying to break into our world for some time but we were too afraid of your reaction to tell you" she explained with a pained voice. She'd argued about this very topic with her husband for a long time but had relented hoping that he knew best how to protect their fragile daughter. Now, she believed they were wrong to keep the information from her.

"How could he? He was only a poor orphan the last time I knew him" Serena asked as she watched the pain in her mother's eyes.

"The money your father gave him" Ilene said hating the words as they left her mouth. She knew the memories that would instantly flash in her daughter's mind would bring her immense pain but the truth was the truth and she couldn't protect Serena from it forever.

"The money Darien chose over me" Serena's voice said the words tonelessly. She tried to swallow the hurt that rose up in her throat but it tasted sour and wouldn't let her forget the betrayal that still haunted her dreams. Five years had passed and she was worse for them but he'd obviously gotten use of the money. She wondered if it had been worth it for him.

"Darling" they both turned as they heard the knock and the voice that accompanied it. "Ilene, is everything alright?" Ken Tsukino asked through the heavy doors. "Come out, people are starting to ask for you."

"One moment" Ilene said as she stood to unlock the doors. Her husband's face greeted her as soon as she opened the doors. He didn't bother to feel awkward as he walked into the ladies restroom. He saw the shaken girl on the sofa and guessed what had happened.

"You saw him?" he asked as Serena's head bobbed in affirmative. "You mustn't react that way, people will see and they will always think of you as an ill girl." He sounded sincere but the words stung Serena deeply. She always felt that she disappointed him, the look on his aged face always showed her how much he wished he'd been blessed with a well child that never fell ill.

"We should have told her" Ilene interjected protecting her daughter from her husband's hurtful words. He never seemed to see how much he stung their daughter when he spoke of her illness that way.

"I know Ilene" he said slightly glaring at his wife. "It's too late now, she knows and he's seen her" he straightened his cufflinks and turned back toward his daughter. "I expect you to be strong" he met her blue eyes evenly; it was the one trait they both shared, the one trait that proved beyond a doubt that she was indeed his child. Everything else, as far as he was concerned was her mother's doing. Her beauty, her weakness, her naivety toward love, it was all her mother's doing.

"You want me to go back in there?" she asked suddenly enraged at her father's request. "You know what he did to me" she raised her voice as both parents tried to hush her instantly.

"You will go in there and you will show him how strong you are." Ken ordered in a hushed voice, he didn't want to cause a scene, but he wanted his daughter to understand her place. "Don't you remind me what he did to you, I had to pay him to leave" he reminded anger finally breaking his mask of reserve.

"I can't" she begged.

"Will you be weak before the man who used you?" Ken spoke the words with emphasis, he knew these words would bring up her sense of pride.

"No" the effect was instantly evident on her face and she stood straight up and headed toward the doors.

"Wait a moment" Ilene gathered her daughter in her arms. "Let me fix your face, darling. You look awful" she rushed her husband out of the room as she applied blush and lipstick on her daughter's face. A few moments later, Serena looked the part once more.

She was the serene goddess dripping on gold once more when she stepped back into the main room. Music played, couples danced, the world had remained spinning while she'd fallen apart privately. No one had noticed, and if they did, they weren't letting on now. Her escort was at her side instantly. He'd left some redhead sending his back longing looks as he took the blond goddess into his arms.

"Shall we dance?" he asked knowing the smile that would greet Serena's face at the phrase.

"You sound so cheesy when you say that" she laughed not disappointing him as she greeted him with a smile. "That girl is going to burrow holes into your jacket the way she's staring at you" Serena giggled as she put on the face everyone expected to see from her. She was perfection once more, she was the center of attention and it didn't matter that Darien Shields had managed to worm his way into her world. She owned it and everyone in it was hers and hers alone. He would know that soon enough.

"I had enough of that" Jordan said as he twirled the dazzling blond. Her golden hair and dress made her seem like a flash of ethereal light rather than a living breathing person.

"I don't recall her" Serena frowned for a moment "but then again there have been so many I don't know how you keep up with them all." She laughed again and leaned into his sturdy face, not knowing how many envious looks he was getting from the men around them.

"I can't keep up with them. The only woman I remember is in my arms" he said flirtatiously and smiled resting his chin atop her head. She laughed and the laugher filled him with warmth.

"We both know that's not true" she finally turned her face toward his dark brown eyes. They were close enough to kiss and she knew she could have done so without his protest. They often pretended to please the crowd that envied and adored them at the same time. Tonight, she decided she'd had enough complication and didn't want to draw his feelings into the situation, especially when she knew she could never return them.

"Mind if I interrupt" a new voice said as the music faded and a silence filled the room for a moment. The couple had been so caught up in their own thoughts that they'd forgotten all about the music and drifted with their own rhythm. Serena knew who that voice belonged to before she met Darien's dark blue eyes.

"Alright" Jordan said easily. He was used to letting go, other men always wanted to steal her from him too bad none of them how little he could call her his. They envied him for something he often found himself in envy of. She wasn't his and this man could take every dance as far as Jordan was concerned, she would never belong to anyone. Serena wasn't the type of woman to belong to a man.

Darien led her to the other part of the dance floor, away from the center where every eye had a view of the golden beauty. She let him even though her pulse increased once again. Against her better judgment, she tried to be strong like her father wanted. She would prove that she had gotten on with her life and that his leaving hadn't affected her at all, it was all a lie but she wouldn't let him know that truth if it killed her.

"You don't like the limelight?" she asked coyly trying to keep her voice steady, surprisingly it obeyed her.

"I don't want everyone watching me. I haven't figured out these dances quite well enough" he said chuckling a bit at his own expense.

She didn't join him. The memory of a dance lesson in a smelly horse stable instantly took her to another place and time. The image of two lanky teenagers laughing and dancing among the muck broke her heart and she barely held back the sob that threatened to escape her red lips. "Perhaps we shouldn't dance" she said suddenly hopeful. At least his presence wouldn't be so near and it wouldn't be so disruptive causing her to remember things she'd long ago promised to bury in the back of her mind.

"No, I want to" he said sounding earnest.

"Alright" she let him lead as she music filled the room once more. Believe him, a voice cried in her mind but another told her to run as far as she could. He was a good actor, self deprecating and sweet but she knew better. The only thing she wasn't aware of was why after all this time, five years, why he'd come back into her life. Was he here to destroy her once more? Did he want more money? Was it not enough to break her heart once, did he want to see her fall apart all over again? "Why are you here?" the question escaped her lips before she had the chance to edit her words.

"I came for the party" he answered, not really answering her question.

"Of course" her words dripped with venom. She hated him instantly. She'd spent so much time convincing herself that she hated the boy she knew that when she met the man she wasn't sure how she felt about him. This one reply, cruel as it was, proved that she could easily hate the man as well.

"I have some business" he didn't miss the sudden coldness she exuded. "And I thought I could make some business acquaintances you know network." He smiled leading her expertly.

Lies-it was always lies. He'd lied when he'd pretended not to know how to dance well, she saw as he seemed completely at ease on the dance floor. Gone was the awkward boy, this man knew what he was doing. And now he lied to her about his intentions. She knew what he wanted: he wanted to make her suffer. It took every ounce of energy she possessed not to throw a fit and leave him alone on the dance floor. Even now, her heart beat was racing exceedingly even though the medicine was flowing through her veins.

"Well, this is the place for that sort of thing" she replied doing her best to keep up her side of the lying game they seemed to be playing. Any moment now her heart would explode with hurt and rage and she'd die right on the spot. It would all be because of him and his cold manipulation.

"How have you been" he asked perfectly politely.

"I'm doing really well" Serena replied matching the same ease with which he spoke. "And you?"

"I've been working really hard" he replied with a glimmer in his eye. "I've started my own business and I'm trying to expand it. I got the idea from your father." Darien said pulling her close for a dip. A couple nearby gasped at the sight they must have made. She was all gold and sapphire eyes and he was darkness personified in his black on black suit. What a sight they must have made to the outside world. Too bad it was all such a painful lie.

"Really" she said thinking about the cruelty this man must have been made of. How could he expect her to be happy after how his profits had hurt her? It was because of her broken heart and the months that followed that he could start up his company. Did he really think her such a fool as to not know that her father had paid him off to leave her and that he'd taken the money gladly? She was furious and the fury was taking too much out of her. She feared that restraining it really would burst her heart. She could hear it hammering away in her chest and hoped the music covered it up or else the world would know how this man affected her, worse yet, he would know and she'd have nothing left but the shame of loving the one that hurt her so badly.

It was too much. Her father wanted her to be strong but she couldn't. Serena fled the dance floor not remembering the faces of confusion or how she'd ended up gasping outside her limo door as the driver desperately asked if he could get her anything. Jordan would have to find another ride home because she couldn't take much more of this. She opened her own door and slid inside. In all her panic she didn't see the dark suited man that followed her into the plush leather interior. When she did notice him, it was too late the tears were already flowing freely messing her makeup into swirls of black and red on her cheeks. She fought him, or she would have if it had not been for the lack of breath. The medicine was in her purse, the purse that was probably sitting at the table her mother was to be found at. Unreachable and it wouldn't have worked anyhow, too much made her condition worse. What could she do now that the cause of her despair was suddenly closer than he'd been before? He was speaking desperately to her but amidst her panic she couldn't understand his words. That is until his hand reached for her heart. In that instant she understood what he was doing. She remembered the gesture and it filled her with grief and relief the same time.

"Calm down, breathe" he was saying. She finally caught his words. He was the only one who could do this. The only person she'd ever known that could calm her condition with only his presence. The sob that escaped her only furthered his attempts to calm her but it wouldn't work. She tried to push him away but he invaded her boundaries even more. The moment his hot lips touched hers she was lost to the world. Lost so completely and desperately that she clung to her enemy, to that man that had brought her so much pain but he was the only man that ever had the power to take it all away. She should have pushed him away. She should have fought. Serena knew this beyond a shadow's doubt but she only pulled him closer and deepened the kiss until all thought and panic left her and she was sixteen again and desperately in love with the only boy who understood her.

"Serena?" Jordan opened the door as a girl clung to his arm. He sounded so surprised that she had to laugh despite the awkward situation. He'd never responded this way when she'd caught him with some floozy. She didn't know if she should be ashamed.

She knew she was angry though, not at Jordan or the girl he didn't even care enough to hide but at the man that had saved her and doomed her in the same instance. "Get off of me" she cried as she shoved him out of the limo. Jordan was only eager to help as he grabbed a surprised Darien and pulled him out of the limo. The man stumbled back onto the concrete ground. Before she knew it, they were causing a scene. Her father wouldn't be happy about this.

"Jordan" she caught the brown haired man from swinging at the man on the ground. "Stop, people will see" she said in a hushed tone.

"Right" he understood, he always did with matters like this. His parents had the same expectations of him. He pulled himself together and turned his back on the fallen Darien. "You take the limo, me and" he looked for a moment at the girl whose name he couldn't remember and then gave up "we'll take a cab" he finished. Within moment's he was gone and Serena was left alone in the limo staring as Darien scrambled to gather himself off the ground. He looked hurt, not physically but somehow else. It was probably another one of his lies Serena thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what?" Ken Tsukino's voice echoed through the spacious study into the rest of the enormous house. The staff, used to his outbursts, scurried about like rats hoping to hide themselves in their work if the owner managed to rear his head from behind the closed doors to inflict his rage upon them as he often did when things didn't go his way.

"I didn't do anything" Serena defended as she tried not to meet her father's eyes. He sat behind his large oak desk and glared at her with the same blue eyes she saw every time she looked in the mirror. The truth was that she'd kissed Darien Shields just as much as he'd kissed her but the truth wasn't important right now. The important thing was that it was over and she felt obligated to tell her parents even though she was sure something like this would happen. "He kissed me and pushed him out of the limo" she tried to prove her innocence by looking into her mother's brown eyes. The woman didn't hold the gaze and she instead focused on the suddenly interesting spot on the floor. So much for mothers, Serena thought.

"Let me get this straight," Ken hollered at his daughter once more. "You kiss him the minute you two are alone and then you make a scene by throwing him out of our limousine. How does that make me look, Serena? What will people say? Am I going to find this in the papers soon? How will the board trust me over him if my own daughter is caught canoodeling with the bastard, while she has a very public relationship with one of the board member's sons? What have you got to say for yourself?" He shouted at the frail girl.

"Ken, please this isn't good for either of you" Ilene interrupted her husband's anger hoping to soothe his temper with logic. "Serena, please leave us for a minute while we plan out our next step. Don't leave the grounds" she instructed her paling daughter.

Serena nodded and stepped through the doorway closing the heavy door behind her. Her complexion almost matched the white walls and her heart was beating as fast a train. She reached the kitchen just in time to fill a glass with water and take the medication that would bring her some comfort. "What?" she asked the head chef as the elderly woman openly stared at the frail girl.

"Nothing at all" the woman replied in her Scandinavian accent and fled the kitchen.

"I'm sorry" Serena called out after her but didn't have the will or the energy to follow the fleeing servant. She finally caught a glimpse of her reflection in one of the windows and the image frightened her. Her blond hair was caught up in a tight ponytail but her face had gone ashen with panic and fear. The pink shirt and white pants she'd spent all morning picking out for the occasion had sweat stains near the underarms and were wrinkled where she'd occupied her hands while her father berated her. Serena Tsukino was a mess, she hadn't been in such a state since the last time Darien Shields had broken her heart and spirit. How could one evening and only one meeting do so much damage? She promised herself that she would avoid the dangerous man at all costs.

"Serena, come here" Ken Tsukino called out from the study.

She squared her shoulders and prepared for round two. The scene was very different when she entered the study the second time. Ken was no longer sitting behind his desk with a scowl and her mother was no longer a slight shadow hiding in the background. The two stood in unison leaning against the wide sturdy desk. "What have you decided?" Serena asked, feeling like a child about to be grounded for defying their authority.

"Spend all the time you like with Mr. Shields" her father cooed making Darien's name sound like some sort of filthy word.

"What?" the response took her aback and she let the confusion show in her voice and features. "A moment ago" she began but was interrupted by her mother.

"We've decided that the best defense is a strong offense" she said slowly trying to relay some sort of message to her stunned daughter.

"What?" Serena asked clearly missing the hint.

"Let me explain" Ken attempted to clear up the situation. "As you are aware, Darien Shields has been trying to sneak his way into my business and so far he's been doing extremely well. A few of the board members like him but I've still got most of them on my side. He's still proving to be a very annoying enemy. He's using his ties to our family to worm his way in and I've heard whispers that he's going to try to buy out my stock in it" Ken spoke hastily so the information caused Serena to gasp out in surprise.

"What can we do about it?" She didn't understand what he was getting to.

"You distract him" Ken replied happily.

"No" Serena said the word vehemently. "You know the only reason he went anywhere near me was to provoke you into offering him money, don't you remember?" she showed her rage at the idea forgetting her place.

"Of course I remember" Ken shouted "I paid him the money" he finished. "But right now I'm willing to forget the past and use the lessons we learned for our benefit. Don't you want your revenge on the man that forced you into medical facility after medical facility for almost two years?"

The bait was set all she had to do was bite but the idea of being that close to her enemy was too much. "I can't. You saw the truth about that last night. He manipulates me, not the other way around." She whispered pleading with her parents. "What do you expect me to do anyway?" she cried.

"Nothing" Ilene interjected quickly.

"Nothing you aren't willing to do" Ken corrected his wife. "You distract him. I don't know what he wants from you but you had him making a fool of himself last night. He's been infallible for months and after your first meeting he's flat on his ass outside a party where anyone could have seen him." He sounded far too exuberant at the idea.

"What about me aren't you the least bit worried about me?" she asked brokenly.

"You'll be fine. You proved yourself quite capable last night by shoving him out of the limo." Ken applauded her with a smile.

"A moment ago you were berating me for that and now" she stuttered.

"Serena, we don't have time for this. The company needs you, our family needs you. I've never asked anything from you and I've provided you with the best I can. I need you to help me. Just keep the bastard occupied while I make the board members see him for who he really is. That's all I'm asking." Ken spoke slowly with desperation enunciating every word.

"Alright" how could she say no? "But, he probably hates me now" she tried to find a way out to only end up hitting a dead end.

"The Shields' have lunch every day at 2pm in a tea shop near the office." He replied destroying her one hope of escaping her fate. "Meet them there" he said simply.

"Rei hates me and now so does Darien" she sighed as she imagined all the ways this was going to go wrong.

"No one can hate you dear" Ilene soothed her daughter. "This will be over before you know it, I promise."

Serena sighed and straightened her shoulders as she walked into the small brightly lit tea shop. She didn't understand the need for so many different varieties of tea. Everywhere she looked, the walls, the counters, even from the ceiling, there were advertisements for different kinds of tea. She didn't even like the drink to begin with. A quick look at her slim gold wrist watch told her it was just about time. She found a small glass table near the entrance and settled herself down on the small metal chair with its intricate vine-like design knowing they wouldn't miss her as they entered. Picking up the menu she considered how preposterous the concept was. According to the menu, the shop only served tea and a few pastries and more tea. The waiter happily asked if she was ready and she couldn't help but reply dryly that she only wanted a glass of water for which she received the strangest look in response. Not a good start, she decided.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked as she suddenly appeared, towering over Serena's blond hair.

"What do you mean?" Serena tried to act innocent but knew it would not fool the raven girl. How could she have appeared out of nowhere?

"Here you are Madame, your water" the waiter said as he put the drink onto a coaster atop the small glass table.

"Water" Rei snorted in response to Serena's order. "Now I know you're here to spy on us. Don't you have any pride after all you've done to my brother?" Her words dripped with venom. "Robbie, get me the usual please" Rei said to the waiter as she took the seat opposite the blond.

"I've done nothing wrong. You don't own this tea shop I can go where I please." Serena retorted not appreciating the way Rei acted towards her. They'd never gotten along, not even when Serena had been a naïve sixteen year old girl hopelessly in love with Rei's older brother. Perhaps Rei had always known how Darien would use her and that was her way to warn Serena, but no that couldn't be it. Rei simply had no understanding of any woman whom her brother laid eyes on, Serena decided.

"Actually" a deep voice said from behind Serena "we do own this shop" Darien spoke as she brought a metal chair next to his sister. She made room for him and smiled vehemently at the blond sitting across from the dark pair.

"Of course you do" Serena sighed hating her father for not mentioning that fact so she'd be at least somewhat prepared for the hostile situation. Her eyes closed and she sighed angrily. "Fine, I'm leaving" she stood up and fled the crowded little shop. People were crazy, what was the interest in a stupid tea shop? It was only tea for goodness sake! She barely made it out the front door when a strong hand seized her arm.

"Wait, please" he said as he turned her around.

The crowd that was running in and out of the small shop forced them closer than she would have preferred so she stepped back pulling him with her. "What do you want?" she hadn't mean to sound so defensive but the conversation with Rei left her tired and in a sour mood. Her father was right about Darien having an interest in her. Whatever it was, he seemed intent on being near her. Her father was also mad when he believed that Serena could successfully pull it off.

"You came to see me" he smirked now that they had some space to themselves. He took his time releasing her arm as if prolonging the gesture.

"I didn't" she retorted feeling the summer sun's heat glaring down on her, sweat was already collecting on her brow from the encounter with Rei and the sun would only irritate her condition more. She looked desperately for some shade, somewhere far from him and the effect his presence was having on her.

"Serena" he began, ready to repeat Rei's words but he must have noticed her discomfort because he lead her toward a shaded spot under one of the nearby trees. Luckily there was wooden bench just beneath it, not luckily however it was a small bench which meant they were sitting within touching distance. "Why did you come looking for me?" he asked once they'd seated themselves.

"The other night" she began as she suddenly regretted wearing her pastel blue dress because it rose with the movement revealing more leg than she'd have liked. She was vulnerable while he was the epitome of control in his black on black designer suit. "It was not supposed to happen like that" she finished hoping the phrase didn't sound too rehearsed.

"I'm sure you didn't intend to" he began but she cut him off.

"You shouldn't have kissed me" she challenged swiftly. "You know I'm involved with Jordan."

"Right, I remember Richie Rich" he said dryly as the memory came to her.

The last time he'd called Jordan by that nickname was the night they'd made love, the night she'd given herself over to him completely, only a few days before he got what he wanted and left. The memory burned and so did the tears that threatened to leave her stinging eyes. She covered her pain with a pretend cough that only led to more problems because Darien took the moment to be a gentleman and try to comfort her by rubbing his hands down her back. Sensations she didn't want rising up again took over and she almost reached out to him. At the last moment Serena remembered her father's warning, this time she had to be the manipulator not the manipulated.

"He's a good man and he's good to me" Serena took a breath from her pretend cough and spoke words that would defend Jordan's character.

"He'll sleep with every woman that comes his way, or haven't you noticed?" Darien replied coldly and she pushed his hands away repulsed by his words.

"We have an understanding, it's none of your business how I live my life" she said putting as much distance between Darien and herself as the small bench allowed.

"It's not my business but as someone who cared for you I thought you'd want more from life" he spoke softly.

"Cared for me?" she didn't miss the past tense. It was all a lie and she knew it but she was starting to suspect that he didn't know that her father had revealed everything to her. He still thought of her as the naïve sixteen year old girl who was easily manipulated by every influence in her life. The question the still bothered her was why did he want to manipulate her again. Wasn't once enough for him?

"Yes, Serena" he replied suddenly sounding tired "I did."

"You cared for ME?" rage took over and the logical part of her brain simply wasn't strong enough to edit the words before they left her lips. "I loved you, I gave you everything and you cared for me? You bastard" she cried. Before she could stop she was beating fearlessly on his stupid expensive suit, hoping to hurt him where it counted. He hadn't cared, he hadn't cared at all. He was lying to her as he always did only now she wasn't naïve enough to fall for it. She was going to make him pay, she promised herself as she blindly beat on his strong arms.

"Stop it, hey, you're going to hurt yourself" he had the nerve to worry about her at a time like this. Easily, he pinned her flailing arms with one hand while he lifted her tear streaked face with the other. Why was she always so weak? "What are you trying to say?" he questioned and she thought she saw real feelings in his eyes.

They were probably lies. He probably wanted to use her for some sinister plan of his again but this time she wouldn't let him. She would move on the offensive. It was the best defense after all. He wanted her to love him-well then she'd go on and give him what he wanted but she would be in charge of the outcome. This time his heart would break into a million razor sharp pieces.

"I'm trying to say that I loved you" she whispered tearfully. "I still do" the last words weren't meant to leave her lips but somehow they did and she didn't have the strength to worry about the consequences they'd endure for her. "It doesn't matter" she set the bait "you don't care for me."

"Of course I do" he brought her chin closer to his face and released her arms. His hot lips found her salty ones within moments. The kiss was gentle, Darien was always so gentle as if she were a breakable delicate thing-as long as he had some use for her, Serena thought dryly. Against her better judgment, she leaned into the kiss and kissed him until her head became dizzy from lack of breath. They pulled apart to catch their collective breaths and Darien put his hand on her chest just above her heart judging if the heartbeats were normal, if she could take the stress of the situation. "I've never stopped caring" he spoke softly as a new light entered his eyes.

She knew that look but didn't dare let the memory return to her. She was already too involved. This wasn't how she'd planned on the meeting to go but it would do. Distract him and destroy him—those were her goals now. Her father wanted to keep Darien Shields from their company and Serena would do that but she'd add an addendum and ruin him completely. As far as Darien was concerned, this kiss would be the kiss of death, the first of many.


	3. Chapter 3Flashback

**AN: The following is a flashback because I've been dying to tell this part of the story and I think it will add a lot more to the rest that will come later. Be prepared I'm about to smother you with affectionate S&D scenes. BTW I own nothing etc. etc. **

The horse was a beautiful animal, nothing like the others she'd seen before. She'd only seen horses on television before so the reality was amplified. It was much larger than she'd expected. It stood tall and proud in the sturdy stall of the stable, the lock securely kept the animal confined. Serena felt like she could sympathize with the beautiful creature, they were so alike—both trapped in golden cages. The first thing she'd done after arriving at her family's newly acquired summer plantation home was walk towards the stable where her father had promised that a beautiful gift awaited her. Serena's breath caught as she noticed the solitary horse in the much too large building. It stood out among the golden brown colors reflecting from the wooden building and hay stacks with its mane and even darker eyes. The building was a two story structure. The first housed her precious animal and the second, which was accessed by a simple wooden latter was a storage compartment for hay and tools required to keep a horse. She didn't really know what exactly went with the territory of owning such an animal, but the prospect seemed so majestic that she couldn't pass up the opportunity. Enthralled by the beast before her, Serena didn't have the chance to notice the man that stood behind her watching her every move. When she reached toward the horse she was surprised to hear the voice behind her.

"Be careful" he said slowly as he moved into view.

"I was just going to pet it," she replied. "Is that okay?" she asked finally noticing the man that stood before her. He wasn't much older than she was but he seemed so much more confidant that she couldn't help but trust him to know better. Dark hair covered his blue eyes as he flicked his head back and she got a better view of his handsome face. Unlike the other boys she'd met in her life, this one was dressed in a worn pair of jeans, a navy shirt and scuffed cowboy boots. She'd never seen anyone other than actors pretending to be cowboys wear cowboy boots so the image was a bit comical but it seemed that around here that was the normal thing to do.

"That depends," he replied as she stepped closer and she noticed how much of height difference between them. He was easily a head or two taller than she was. Serena could only guess how he saw her. She'd come straight from the journey without changing. Her blond hair was a shade lighter than the hay in the stable and her eyes were slightly bluer than the outdoor sky. Of course she also wore her prep school uniform and flip flops instead of traditional shoes. Of course he wouldn't trust her near the animal.

"What on?" she asked waiting for him to finish.

"Well, I was gonna say that it depends on what the owner says" he said eyeing her.

"Then everything's great" she smiled brightly as she continued "I'm the owner. It belongs to me, so can I touch it?" she asked getting more and more excited by the moment.

"Not if you keep calling him it" the man replied and Serena's face fell.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do with my horse?" she glared at him for a moment. The emotions were really starting to affect her, especially after the long trip from her upstate prep school.

"I'm Darien Shields and your father hired me to take care of Ares here." He reached out his hand for a handshake as his mouth quickly formed into a smirk.

"But you're not much older than me" she argued as he gripped her hand tight. It was a strong handshake and his calloused hand wasn't completely unpleasant.

"I'm eighteen and I've lived around horses my whole life" his smirk deepened.

She didn't like the look he wore and the thought that she'd have to see him every time she wanted to see this beautiful animal infuriated her. With the stress from the journey and her sudden mood swings she suddenly felt dizzy. If it weren't for Darien's hand she would have fallen to the ground right then.

"Hey there," he caught her as her knees bent beneath her weight. He pulled her toward a stack of hay and helped her sit. Worry replaced his smirk. "Are you alright? Should I get someone?" he asked as her face turned pale then reddened then paled again. Fear showed in his blue eyes.

"I'll be alright" she gasped as she fought to control her rapid heartbeat. Giving up like she always did, she reached for the medicine she always had in her possession. The small white tablet looked more like a missing button than the miracle cure that eased her every time she had an attack.

"I'll get you some water," he replied and returned with a bottle of water. Serena smiled tightly and swallowed the pill then took a big gulp to wash it down. "Feeling better?" Darien asked as her complexion returned to normal.

"Yes," she replied suddenly regretting how she'd acted upon meeting him. "I'm sorry if I was rude. I've never had a horse before, and I got excited, not that I'll be able to ride it" she lowered her voice and tried to hide the fact from the poor animal.

"Why not?" Darien asked sounding surprised.

"Well, you just saw" she replied meeting his gaze then looking behind him at the dark beauty in the stall. "I have a heart condition and I can't get to animated or else my heart goes into overload and it hurts a lot" she explained skipping all of the mumbo jumbo doctors always said when they explained her condition. It didn't really matter why she couldn't be a normal girl. The science wasn't interesting to Serena. The effect of the illness was all that mattered.

"Poor animal" Darien replied sighing. "So, you're going to keep him caged in there for the remainder of his life? Not much of an existence, I'd say" he said keeping Serena's attention.

"Well, you can ride him if you like" she said hoping to make up for betraying the beast. Being caged in was the worst thing and she'd do whatever she could to spare the animal such a fate.

"But then he wouldn't be your horse" Darien said.

"I can't ride him" she cried exhausted and upset over the situation. "What can we do?" she asked hoping Darien had a better solution than the impasse they were stuck at.

"What if" he raised his pointer finger, the expression on his face full of concentration, "I teach you how to ride, we can go as slow as you want" he added quickly.

"I would like that" she replied enthusiastically. "But I can't because" she tried but he cut her off.

"I'd be there with you every step of the way. Fresh air never hurt anyone, who knows it might do you some good." He smiled a knowing smile.

"I get the feeling that you're a little too confidant with your answer" she said letting the question hang in the air without asking it.

"Your dad hired me to take care of the horse and to help you get comfortable with it." Darien let the truth out finally.

"Why are you trying to persuade me if you've already decided all of this with my father?" she asked.

"Because it's your decision" he said. "What do you think?"

"I want to try" she smiled slowly then and idea struck her. "Did you know who I was all along?" she asked guessing that he did.

"How else was I going to see who you really are?" a smile slowly spread on his face.

Three weeks later, Serena was on the horse. She rode carefully as Darien led Ares on foot through the shaded part of the plantations apple field. It was her favorite place in the whole world. The trees had ripened in the summer month and created an Eden-like atmosphere she couldn't get enough of. Ares didn't mind the slow pace anymore. At first all he'd wanted to do was run as fast as the wind but Darien had calmed the horse down. When Serena asked how he'd done it all he said was that he'd explained the situation to the horse and that he'd struck a deal with Ares. Darien would ride the horse as fast as he wanted to as long as he behaved himself around the girl. She'd laughed loudly when she heard the explanation.

"Tired?" Darien asked as he looked up at her through the fading afternoon light.

"No, I could stay like this forever" she smiled slowly. She really could have. Darien smiled and led them deeper into the field. He looked like a valiant knight, Serena thought watching him. He had all of the qualities of a knight: valiant, strong, brave, kind, extremely handsome. She blushed suddenly aware where her thoughts were leading her. She banished them instantly, Darien was a friend and mentor and he would never see her as anything more than someone he needed to protect.

"Are you alright?" Darien asked as he noticed Serena's red cheeks.

"I'm fine" she tried to hide her blush but he'd have none of it. He was always protecting her and he always misunderstood her girly blushes for signs of illness.

"We should head back anyway" he said simply as he turned Ares around careful not to agitate the horse and the girl riding it.

A few moments later, they arrived at the stable safe and sound. As Darien helped her down from the animal she couldn't help but notice how gentle his hands were and how close they were at one point. A little bit closer and she could kiss his tempting lips. This thought caused a deep red stain to appear on her cheeks. He set her down with a watchful eye.

"Serena?" he asked raising one dark eyebrow.

"Yes?" she blushed further wishing she could turn herself invisible right then.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting her down on a block of hay. He knelt before her and touched her scorching cheeks. The moment was too tempting and she didn't realize what happened till she'd done it. She kissed him! Yes, shy and meek Serena Tsukino kissed the handsome farmhand right on the lips. It more a peck than anything else but it she saw stars reeling from the first kiss.

"Sorry" she replied suddenly when he didn't respond. "That was way out of line, I'm so sorry" she whispered tears ready to fall at the slightest confirmation that he was angry.

"Why did you do that" he asked gently when she'd expected anger.

"I" she couldn't come up with a good answer so she told the truth. "It's just a schoolgirl crush. I'm sorry please, don't hate me. We can pretend nothing happened." She stuttered.

"Serena, you're beautiful but I'm older than you and" he stopped to think for a moment. She knew what he'd say next. Darien would let her down gently and their easy relationship would end forever if not worse. She bowed her head and closed her eyes hoping to soften the blow but his hand alerted her to another possibility. He lifted her cheek tentatively and placed a small kiss on her lips, surprising her completely. "Is that okay?" he asked after finishing the kiss. She nodded like a bubblehead and he smiled ruefully. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time but I didn't have the nerve" he murmured softly. "Who would have thought that out of the two of us, you'd be the one to make the first move?" he said as sweet smile graced his handsome face.

Serena was sure that this first kiss would be remembered as the best day of her life, until she had another and another. They spent the rest of the summer sharing sweet kisses and long rides in the apple fields. Darien was always gentle with her, always patient, almost always. She saw a different side of him the day of her sixteenth birthday. Ken and Ilene Tsukino planned an extravagant party for their only daughter and of course they invited every eligible bachelor her age to the event. For the first time, she saw a side of Darien she'd never seen before, a jealous side. He was fidgety the entire day and hardly said anything and finally she'd had enough and confronted him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, we should get back I don't want to tire you out before your big party. I'm sure you've got a lot of people waiting to dance with you." He replied still holding his feelings back.

"Darien, don't be like that" she sighed as she swung off of the horse in one swift movement. She'd gotten really good at that part. Because of these outing she'd noticed strength she'd never had before. Her heart could take more enthusiasm and life in general. So when her perfectly healthy boyfriend, as she'd recently come to call him, held back his feelings she could give into her own and be miffed at him. "Talk to me. Is it about the party? Because you know I'd invite you if I could but my father would fire you in an instant if he suspected us and there's nothing to worry about I promise. The boys at the party will all be snobby Richie Rich's that don't really want to be there anyways, okay?" she asked stepping on the tips of her toes to meet his eyes. The effort was wasted because not matter how much she tried, he was still taller.

"I'm just worried that you'll wake up one day and realize that you deserve so much more than me" he whispered his fears.

"That day will never come" she whispered back. Through all of the time they'd spent together, this was the first mention of his insecurities and it surprised her that someone so perfect could think that way about himself.

"Okay" he smiled and kissed her lips softly. "But Richie Rich better keep his hands off my girl if he knows what's good for him. Who are your parents aiming at anyhow?" he teased suddenly interested.

"Really? You want to know?" she wasn't sure if she should tell him but his earnest nod convinced her quickly. "Well, his name is Jordan Chamberlin and he's one of daddy's board member's kids. See the only way to get inside the circle of the rich and powerful is to know somebody and get to know those people's somebody's. It's all very political and complicated and Jordan Chamberlin is a cheating playboy from what I've heard. We could never have a future together." She smiled softly kissing his lips again.

As soon as the party ended and Serena's toes were completely numb, she found her way toward the stable. The clouds above were full of dark clouds and the air sprinkled the slightest bit of rain every now and then but Serena didn't care as she trudged through the musky grass toward the stable and the boy waiting for her inside. She found him sitting on a block of hay talking to and feeding Ares sugar cubes.

"What do you think boy? Am I right or am I right?" the dark haired man asked the equally dark horse. What a pair the two made.

"I don't think he's going to answer" Serena said from her position near the stable door. She was dressed in the expensive silk gown her mother had fretted over for weeks until it was deemed absolutely perfect. It was made of a shimmering rose colored material that clung to her curves without it seeming too mature. Suddenly Serena wasn't the slim girl in prep school uniforms but a budding young woman—she didn't know how she felt about the distinction.

"Wow" Darien breathed as he took in her appearance. The comment quickly brought a blush to her cheeks matching the color of her dress. She walked toward him barefoot with her heels swinging in her hand. He scooted over the moment she was close enough and she took the seat next to him.

"Really?" she asked coyly smiling to herself that she could affect him so.

"Yeah" he murmured feeding Ares another cube of sugar. "I'm suddenly really jealous of the guys who got to dance with you tonight." He mumbled never taking his eyes off of her.

"Well we can fix that" she smiled enthusiastically as she stood and reached for his hand.

"Aren't you tired" he asked worry in his voice as he towered over her.

"Never too tire for you" she replied softly. "So, do you know how to do this?" she asked breaching the distance between them.

"Not really" he smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay, I'll teach you" the notion brought on an even bigger smile to her face. "But we don't have any music to dance to" she sighed noticing the missing ingredient.

"Raindrops" Darien said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Just listen to that pitter patter, doesn't it sound like music?"

"Yes" she did just that. Closing her eyes she stood barefooted on top of his boots and reached her arms around his neck. Somehow they ended up swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the rain. She couldn't stop smiling even though her cheeks were starting to hurt. "This moment should never end" she mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah" he said a little breathless.

"You okay?" Serena asked as she heard his heart speed up in his chest. For once she was the one concerned about his health.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said breathlessly not looking into her eyes.

"Then why's your heart beating so fast and you're breathing so" she reached up to pull his face to meet hers. His pupils were dilated making his blue eyes seem so much darker. "Hey" she whispered softly about to ask again but he cut her off with a kiss. It wasn't like the previous kisses they'd shared, soft and gentle this was not. This kiss was intense and passionate and it meant more than either of them knew. Darien was the first to break contact. He slowly slid her back to her own feet and stepped back not able to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered breathlessly.

"Why?" she asked with the same tone. Their eyes met and she saw the desire in his, desire she'd only allowed in her fantasies but this was reality and Darien was moving towards her again. She readied herself for another round of kisses but he stopped just short of reaching her.

"I want things I shouldn't" he said slowly watching her reaction. She understood what he wanted because she wanted it too but didn't know how to tell him. He slowly touched her blushing cheeks. "Am I scaring you?" he asked softly.

"No" she responded slowly wanting to say more but her voice hitched in her throat. She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. He cradled her face and she swayed for a moment. When her eyes opened again she was absolutely sure that it would be right. The rain fell above them still creating the rhythm for their dance. Her lips formed the next words as her mind related the consequences to the logical part of her but even that part couldn't find a flaw in her desire. "I want what you want."

"Serena" he whispered slowly as he tilted her face and met her lips in a sweet kiss. She tasted the sugar cubes slowly and realized he must have munched on them as well as shared with Ares. "I don't want you to feel like you have to" he began and she knew he would take it all back. He would tell her that they were going too fast and that he was taking advantage and her chance would be gone.

"I love you" her words echoed throughout the small structure. Suddenly she wasn't so sure about her understanding of more mature relationships, if that was what she wanted words like this would have to be shared and reciprocated. She waited years for him to answer.

"I love you too" he replied softly stroking her cheek and kissing her again. "I want you more than the air I'm breathing." Caution thrown to the wind Darien lifted her off her feet and desperately kissed her again.

"Now?" she asked uncertainly. They'd never gone this far before and she had nothing to compare this to. She hoped she was doing everything right.

"That depends on what you want" he whispered between heated kisses. The last of which left her trembling and yearning for more.

"Okay, yes where do we go?" she asked as a need she'd never experienced before gnawed at her very core.

"Sometimes I sleep up there on my breaks" he whispered pointing to the second level of the building. Serena noticed the latter as he moved toward it slowly with her hand in his. His thumb stroked the back of her hand. She climbed and gasped when she noticed what the little hideaway provided. The hay blocks provided a protective wall and in the center was an old blanket with a simple pillow on top of it. "It's not much" Darien said sounding nervous. But she couldn't hold back the smile that crept to her face.

"It's perfect" she whispered and kissed him slowly as they made their way to the blanket.

He laid her down onto the pillow and started kissing her more passionately. His fingers lingered over her heart as he judged its beating. "Tell me if you feel uncomfortable or scared or if anything feels wrong" he whispered intently watching her blue eyes. She nodded slowly not wanting to ruin the moment with words and pulled him closer. They didn't let go of each other for the rest of the night. Well after the rain had stopped they didn't stop moving to the rhythm of their dance.

Morning came too soon as Darien kissed Serena awake. "mmm" she made small sounds of affirmation and opened her eyes. "Too early" she mumbled slowly and closed her eyes "more sleep."

"No" he whispered back gently tugging at her earlobe. "You have to get back home before anyone notices what's happened."

"Oh" she understood stumbling to her feet and hitting her head on the low ceiling. "Ouch" she mumbled slowly.

"Here" he pulled her down and held her head. "Let me see" his fingers gently pressing to her hair feeling for a bump amongst her blond locks.

"Clothes" she suddenly blushed realizing she was naked. "I need my clothes" she mumbled covering herself with her hands.

"Let me help" he murmured back and slid her dress over her head. In a few minutes they were both dressed and Serena had managed to make it back to her room unnoticed. With a sweet kiss they parted, Darien to his home and Serena to her own. She laughed softly as she snuck back into the comfort of her own bed but the sensation didn't last long. As soon as she was on the edge of falling asleep her father walked briskly into her room with large blue eyes focused solely on her form.

"Serena, I know you're not asleep" he roared next to her and she had no choice but to meet the punishment that surely awaited her.

"Yes, daddy" she tried to feign innocence but it didn't do any good.

"I know what happened" he said coldly.

"How" they'd been so careful and they'd gotten away with it, how could he know?

"I caught the help trying to sneak out of your room, how do you think?" his voice had gone cold to the bone. It was controlled and the edge was clearly razor sharp. "He told me everything" Ken Tsukino continued "he also told me that if I didn't pay him he'd tell the whole world what a whore my daughter is."

"No," Serena didn't believe it. Only a few minutes had passed and the man her father was talking about wasn't Darien, couldn't possibly be Darien. "He loves me, we're in love" she cried out hating her father for spreading such lies.

"Look for yourself" he said pointing to her window. She stood instantly craning her neck to see Darien walking away with his head held high, a suitcase in his hands. It didn't make sense, what kind of proof was this?

"He's going home" she whispered not understanding the hint.

"Look at what's in his hand" Ken roared losing patience.

"No" that's when Serena noticed the overstuffed suitcase in his possession.

"He took the money without question and stuffed it into his old suitcase, didn't even count it" Ken said coldly.

"No" Serena's legs suddenly weren't strong enough to hold her weight. Her heart beat faster than it had ever before and her vision blurred because of the tears. "He loves me" she cried but the evidence was there. Her father would never intentionally hurt her, but Darien did exactly that.

"What's going on?" Ilene hurried into the room and cradled her trembling daughter.

"That bastard ruined our daughter and blackmailed me for money" Ken said desperately running his hands through his slightly graying hair.

"Oh my" Ilene cried as she tried to soothe the sobbing girl in her arms. Serena didn't hear the conversation. As far as she was concerned the world had stopped spinning as soon as Darien left. Her breathing continued to escalate and so did her heart and then it became too much for her to take. She fell into darkness ignoring the cries of her parents to stay awake. She spent the next two years recovering, trying to put together the sharp pieces of her broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hear you've got something going on with our new business associate" Jordan said offhandedly as he strolled through Serena's sizeable office fiddling with the knickknacks scattered about on her elegant cherry desk. She'd been given the office by her father as an incentive rather than something she'd earned. Right now, her main task at Ken Tsukino's company was to have lunches with important clients and pretend to be in love with Jordan, one of which she wasn't doing so well. She'd expected him to say something but a personal visit was unprecedented, they'd hardly seen each other outside of the parties they'd been forced to attend since they'd were teenagers. Seeing him in her native environment made Serena slightly claustrophobic, he seemed to exude confidence and swallow all the air out of the room.

"We've no secrets" she said trying to mimic his absentminded tone but there was an edge of nervous energy to everything she was feeling at the moment. She'd just come back from seeing Darien for a lunch date, the third one since they'd kissed and she didn't feel right pretending with Jordan. Serena couldn't afford to lie to her closest ally. Their relationship had always been one of full disclosure. "My father wants to ruin Darien Shields before he has a chance to" she began but Jordan wouldn't let her finish.

"So, you've begun an affair with the enemy?" his voice took on an air of coldness she hadn't heard before. When their eyes met, Serena could see how deeply it seemed to have affected him. "Just don't forget who you're supposed to be interested in" he let the threat hang in the air.

"I haven't forgotten anything" she refused to believe that he could be this way. "Talk to Ken Tsukino, or better yet, have your father talk to mine and stop being such a jerk" her words left her mouth swiftly hoping to cut deep into him.

"Serena" Jordan began to apologize. She knew the look he wore before he had to speak, so she forgave him instantly.

"It's fine" she mumbled waving the apology away. They smiled at one another for a moment.

"I guess I deserve it" he sighed meeting her eyes "I haven't been the most loyal companion" he said.

"I haven't asked you to be loyal" she replied. The statement seemed to ease the burden on his shoulders and he smiled wider. "We're all just pawns in the grand chess game" she smiled letting their inside joke expel all of the awkwardness. It worked.

"So, you and me at the gala of roses?" was his offhanded invitation then he smiled wider and bowed his head a bit. "My dear lady will you accompany me to the gala of roses?" he smirked knowing how cheesy he sounded.

"Only if you stop right now and leave before you embarrass yourself even more." She smiled shoving him out the door.

Just as she'd gotten Jordan out of her office he turned around and kissed her lips thoroughly. Usually their kisses were only extravagant pretenses for an audience so the intensity of his lips on hers surprised Serena. She didn't pull away because they'd just made up and if he wanted to kiss her, she didn't mind. Noting ever came off it, why should it matter now but it did matter. She hadn't noticed the dark haired man who was watching them as they exited Serena's office until it was too late. Jordan broke off the kiss and smiled smugly as he walked toward the elevator, he smirked at someone behind her but she didn't understand until she turned around-Darien stared at her. His blue eyes were so dark that they looked black. The pupil had almost completely dilated, only a small ring of blue could be seen and only up close. From her position, Serena only saw black and suddenly she was afraid.

"Coward" she called her reflection as she stood in the elevator leading her to the first floor of her apartment where Jordan was waiting patiently. She'd run from the office building like the devil himself was on her tail. The look Darien Shields had given her had been enough to scare Serena out of her responsibilities at work, which truth be told were few and far between but she didn't want to believe that she would run so easily. She'd run alright, run right out of the building. Gathered her belongings and left and now she hated herself. She took one last look at her reflection in the mirror. This time she wore a black dress, with blue sapphires scattered around the bodice, playing with the blue in her eyes. Blond tresses waved down her back in silky curls contrasting the darkness of the dress with the gold of her hair and the ivory of her skin. A small purse and slim black shoes completed the outfit. She was ready for what the night had in store.

"Beautiful" Jordan said for the millionth time as he led her out of the black stretch limo. He'd been sweeter than honey, probably making up for the public display of affection in the office but she wouldn't let him off the hook so easily.

"Jordan" she'd breathed letting him lead her into the vast room of the hotel that the gala would be held at. The vast room was decorated in roses. The multitude of roses climbed the walls and hung from the three large crystal chandeliers and by the smell of the room they roses had to be real. Red, pink, white the colors mixed making the scene appear fantastical rather than real. It was like walking into and indoor fragrant garden in the middle of a hotel. It was exactly that, actually. The staff had certainly outdone themselves. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked her companion, his eyes were already wandering the room. Jordan's idea of beauty was solely based on the amount of women at the party. She sighed and let the smile slip from her lips, he wouldn't ever change.

"Shall we dance?" Jordan smiled bowing slightly.

"Why not?" she rolled her eyes and followed him onto the marble dance floor where a string quartet played upbeat music.

Any moment, she was sure that the bubble would burst and this moment of tranquility would evaporate. That moment had to come when she was being twirled in Jordan's arms, of course. It was the moment she saw Darien's dark form among the crowd of onlookers. Somehow, Jordan and Serena always ended up taking over the dance floor and this time it was even more extreme than usual. They were the only two on the floor, expertly dancing the night away. She'd managed to overlook the onlookers as she let herself wander into a dream world where Prince Charming twirled her in and elaborate dance, but this wasn't a dream and Jordan was no Prince Charming. He was charming and a talented dancer but every time he looked at a woman, Serena couldn't help but notice the approving look in his eyes. He was watching the crowd as much as they watched the couple, but he was looking for his next conquest. Suddenly, Serena didn't want to dance. Darien's glare and Jordan's wandering eyes were getting too much for her. She hoped the music would die out and finally free her of her obligation.

The music stopped, the crowd parted and let the couple through. Serena disengaged herself from her companion putting distance between them. She couldn't understand why Jordan had been upset earlier about her lunch dates with Darien, since he was obviously doing much more than she'd attempted.

"I'm done" she mumbled pulling away from the man in the black tuxedo with blue lapels that match the sapphires on her dress.

"Wait" Jordan tugged on her arm "one more dance, come on Serena, just one" he pleaded making his eyes large.

"Your conquests are waiting" she pulled back angrily. She didn't understand why it bothered her suddenly, she'd never cared about his women before but now, this evening, it bothered her.

"They can wait" he moved in to embrace her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was supposed to propose to you tonight" he whispered into her ear, the heat that traveled through her wasn't because of desire but anger.

"What?" she cried looking up into his eyes. "Tonight, so soon?"

"Yeah, that was before your dad decided to ruin it all by destroying a certain dark haired somebody" he shrugged "we'll get to it eventually, right?" he winked bringing her closer.

"I need air" she stuttered stumbling out of Jordan's possessive arms. She could barely make it to the outdoor patio before she collapsed onto the warm wooden floorboards. "Tonight" the word stuck in her throat as she croaked it out of her uncertain lips. How could it be so soon and why did she feel so threatened by the concept all of the sudden? They had planned to get married eventually, that had been a fact of life for as long as Serena could remember. There are worse people to spend the rest of your life with, she always told herself. At least Jordan respected her and never treated her poorly. He loved other women but she'd never cared until now, until she'd had a taste of undivided attention. Darien had ruined her, in the span of a few weeks he'd absolutely ruined everything she'd been trying to become.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice that sounded too close to not have been noticed.

She was still panting and hugging her knees not caring that she'd ultimately ruin the dress that millions of girls would die to wear. The breakdown had taken her by surprise and she didn't have her medicine so the look she gave the tall man looking down at her was one of absolute terror. She needed him now more than ever.

"Darien" her voice barely broke the silence of the patio. The music was a mere whisper of a forgotten party.

"I'm here" he replied kneeling before her, his hand slowly wiping her tears away. If only he could be real, if only this relationship they had could be real. She would have flung herself into his arms and cried never letting go, but it wasn't real. Nothing in her world could ever be real, especially not the man she vowed to destroy. "What did he do?" asked a concerned Darien. She wanted desperately to believe his concern but she knew better.

"Nothing" Serena replied getting to her feet. Surprised by her sudden composure, Darien stepped back retreating into the shadows. She was surprised as well, only a few weeks ago she would have completely broken down and been unable to function without her medicine but here she stood now, stronger than ever. Thanks to Darien, everything always somehow led back to Darien.

"You're here with him" Darien said from the confines of the shadows. He didn't sound like himself anymore, not like the man who'd just tried to comfort her in her moment of need. "What happened to still being in love with me?"

"That was a mistake" she didn't care if Ken Tsukino would be upset, he couldn't have everything. He couldn't expect her to be in love with Jordan and to seduce Darien at the same time. It was too much for one person to handle. "I have prior arrangements." She said coldly, hoping to hurt him as deeply as he'd hurt her so long ago.

"Your prior arrangements are dancing with a slutty brunette right now" he said looking through the glass doors that lead into the vast room. "How is it that you arrive together and dance like that and then he goes off with whoever he wants leaving you to fall apart all alone?" The sting in his voice hurt more than she'd have liked to admit.

"That's none of your business" she relied hoping to get past him and back into the party, not that she wanted to be there anymore. The magic had worn off long ago. What she didn't want was to be with Darien in the shadows where he was telling too much truth and making too much sense.

"Let me by" she said as she reached for the doorknob. He took the hand she extended and pulled her close. They were mere inches away, lips almost upon lips. She could smell his aftershave which caused her to inhale his scent. Serena hated herself the moment she did it because he took it as a sign of confirmation and pulled her lips toward his. They kissed deeply and desperately. She clung to him as if he were her salvation from the world she lived in and she didn't understand why he clung to her the same way. If this was all a game, he would win. He would always win because she wouldn't be able to pretend to be in love with Darien Sheilds. She had always been in love with Darien Sheilds and he must have known it. That's why he toyed with her, that's why he used her and discarded her when he was finished.

"Forget him" Darien whispered between kisses "be with me instead. I can love like no one else ever will." His words were so convincing that Serena found herself nodding in agreement.

Then the voice in her head asked _why_? Why would Darien go to all this trouble to get her back? He could have come back many years ago, before she was with Jordan, before she was her father's chess piece. With an epiphany, she suddenly understood. Ken Tsukino's voice echoed in her head: _He wants our company_. Darien was a man who wanted money but since he'd been given that he'd also had a taste of power and what man in his right mind would give up that power? Darien wanted the company and what better way to create trouble than to break up the single greatest union between the two most powerful board members? The Chamberlin and Tsukino union was well known it had been written in concrete, it would unify the company like nothing had before but it wouldn't happen if Serena ran away with Darien. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to ruin her name and her father's name and to take their place. Cleaver, the plan was really cleaver. To use her childhood love for such a scheme, which was something Serena would never forgive.

"I have to go" she whispered as her body started to shake with rage. She had to get away from him before she did something she would regret, something along the lines of murder.

"Serena" he tried again but his voice no longer had the magic pull it had had only seconds before.

"I'll let you know" she sighed trying to compose herself. "I need time" the excuse had always worked with Jordan and it would have to do now. Darien accepted it and let her run from him.

"Are you sure" Ilene Tsukino asked her daughter, her voice trembling slightly. She was probably remembering the same thing Serena always remembered about that day.

"It makes sense" Serena replied. "Ruin the Chamberlin/Tsukino union and the company is easily his" she finished not sure why her voice was so void of emotion. She was still seething from the night before but it didn't show on the outside. Her face had always been an open book, because of her illness she'd never been able to refrain from showing too much especially when it affected her like this news had.

"Perfect" Ken Tsukino exclaimed suddenly. "I'm glad you finally understand what I knew the first moment you two interacted" he took all the credit for himself.

"So," Serena had the almost unbearable urge to roll her eyes in her head as she would have done when she was a teenager. "What do you want to do about it now?" oh wise one, the remark ached to leave her lips but she knew better than to bait him for a fight.

"Same thing we've been doing" he said we as if he'd been the one sharing kisses with the enemy, as if he'd been the one falling asleep with tearstained cheeks.

"What?" the idea was preposterous. "We've just found out what he wants and that's exactly what you're giving him. That's not making any sense." She stuttered trying to hide the haltered that filled her. Her father was an idiot and an overconfident one. Could he not see the effect Darien Shields had on his daughter, could he not see that she couldn't take much more of this?

"I have a few more meetings with the board members. All I need from you is to keep him occupied this weekend." He said the words as if he were asking her to go to grocery store and buy some milk.

"A whole weekend and how do you expect me to keep him occupied?" she asked venom in her voice.

"I don't care what you do. I need you to help the company. I haven't asked for much" came his steeled reply.

She hated him. "Fine" the words left her mouth as terror filled her very soul. There was only one way to "occupy" Darien for a whole weekend and it would surely be her undoing. Serena watched her mother attempt to speak up on her daughter's behalf but the woman froze when she saw the hatred the blond girl exuded.

Danger was the only word on her mind as Serena made her way to Darien's door. She knocked softly hoping against hope that he wasn't in. It was late at night, nearly midnight and she'd lost her nerve so many times throughout the past hour as she made circles in the lobby downstairs. The staff had begun giving her strange looks so she finally made her way up to the top floor. He didn't appear sleepy when he opened the door. He seemed wide awake as if he'd been expecting her. He smiled.

"Hi, I know it's late" she stammered not knowing where to go next. Well, that wasn't true. She knew where she was meant to go. She had to seduce Darien Shields, actually seduce him. Make him give her the rest of his week and the weekend and his undivided attention so that her father could destroy him. The idea was preposterous. Serena Tsukino had only ever had one lover in the past, only experience and she was looking him dead in the eyes. She was no vixen, no temptress. She was nothing like that.

"Took you long enough" his words confirmed her suspicions. "Come in" he opened the door wider and she followed. The apartment was neat, almost too neat. Everything was clean and the bare items that could be considered decoration were few and far between. A few family pictures graced the walls and one in particular caught her eye. It was a picture of the two of them, she was on her horse and he was leading them into the apple fields. Her breath caught in her lungs and she choked for a moment. He came over patting her on the back. "You okay?" he asked sincerity in his voice.

"You, why," she stopped and gathered her words "you kept the picture?" she asked unable to sustain her curiosity.

"Of course I did" his eyes remained on hers as his hands rubbed along her back in a soothing motion.

Oh he was good. Darien deserved an Emmy for the performance he put on. The picture was just icing on the cake made entirely of lies. She would destroy him for this, for making her believe him, for making her care.

"I've been thinking" she said slowly. He nodded, smiling; he thought he knew what she was going to say. Did she have a surprise coming? "We don't know each other anymore" she began, laying the bait before him.

"We can get to know each other" he took it instantly. He brought her closer and she couldn't help but to lean into his warm embrace. His lips came down to hers and she forgot what she was going to say next.

Serena pulled away, "I can't think when you do that" she mumbled blushing.

"Then don't think" he said reaching for her again, a smile played on his lips. That's exactly what he wanted, she realized, for her to stop thinking.

"Darien" she said trying to sound playful but didn't really achieve it. He let her have her space. "We need to spend time together, real time not just lunches and meetings in the shadows of parties.

"I've tried to get you alone but you're always on someone else's arm" came his cold reply.

This wasn't how she wanted this conversation to go. She changed tactics. Her fingers swept his hair out of his eyes and she touched her lips to his for a tender kiss. "Let's get away for the rest of the week, hell let's get away forever."

"What?" he hadn't been expecting that, she could tell. "You want to spend forever with me?" he sounded stunned and his eyes took a degree of seriousness she hadn't seen in a long time.

He had not looked at her that way since the night they'd made love but Serena had to bury those memories because they brought on a different set of feelings altogether. Those memories were dangerous because she not only remembered the sweetness and the love but the betrayal as well and that led to anger and fear-none of which she needed to "occupy" Darien.

"Well not forever" she said coyly. "Maybe a few days, we'll see" she kissed him again, although this kiss wasn't as sweet. "I don't mean we should get physically involved right now but I'd like to have you to myself. I just want to be with you. I feel safe." The last part wasn't part of the speech she'd rehearsed. It was the absolute gut wrenching truth and it scared her how easily he could get the truth out of her.

"Of course" he mumbled lost in his thoughts as he brushed kisses along her face and neck. Who knows what he was thinking about? He probably thought he was winning and in truth he was. Even in Ken Tsukino managed to ruin Darien completely, he would still have Serena's heart and she'd never be the same again. "When do you want to go?" he asked stopping his assault on her senses.

"Now" was her breathless response. "I got tickets to this resort" she didn't get the tickets as much as her father had given them to her but she couldn't tell Darien that could she? They were two adjoining rooms located in a mount side resort that made cell reception impossible—a major part of the plan. Temptation took over as she studied his face.

"Okay" he murmured "I have to make some calls" he said pulling away from her to reach for his cell phone.

She couldn't have that but delaying him would raise suspicion. So instead she tugged on his shirt and pulled him for another kiss. "You can make calls at the resort" she whispered trying her most sultry voice. It worked because he put the phone back in his pocket and kissed her deeply. She melted against his touch. This would be a long few days.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't get any service" Darien said staring at his phone. They'd just arrived at the comfortable adjoined hotel rooms and were getting all of their things settled in. The small wooden door between the two rooms hung open but Serena pretended not to hear.

"What?" She hollered back while she rummaged through the numerous bags of clothes she'd had to buy because of the last minute aspect of their trip. The different colored bags were spread along the floor as she searched for something to put on instead of the wrinkled clothes she currently occupied. It looked like a plastic rainbow that spewed clothes. She'd been surprised when he simply allowed her to get him on a plane, but he probably believed that he was winning the manipulation game he was playing so she didn't feel guilty, she tried not to. They'd spent the night asleep in each other's arms as the plane flew across state lines for a few hours. His arms wrapped protectively around her and she'd nuzzled deeply into the embrace leaving no room for phone calls or anything else. The morning and afternoon had been spent shopping for things they both needed. She'd even managed to whisk away from him for a moment to buy some much needed lingerie but looking at the skimpy outfits in her hands she couldn't imagine putting on the lacy garments.

"Did you hear me?" Darien asked popping his dark head into her room.

"Yeah" she said trying to hide the lacy garments in her hands. Her face flushed as her hands failed to perform the simple task of hiding the evidence.

"Serena?" he asked leaning against the doorframe. He looked incredible doing it and she'd forgotten for a moment why she was blushing but his eyes returned to her hands and she turned an even redder shade of scarlet. "I thought this trip wouldn't involve things like that" he smirked, his cocky blue eyes ablaze.

"No, of course not!" she returned. "I just, whatever, didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to spy on people?" she stammered forgoing the evidence and simply started throwing the clothes into the nearest drawer she could find. "What did you want anyway?" she asked after making a complete fool of herself.

"I was wondering if you can get service on your phone" he said still leaning against the door frame.

Why didn't he just move? Watching him look like that was too distracting and how could she distract him if he was the one distracting her? "No" she replied quickly settling herself on the floor against her bed.

"You didn't even look" he said moving closer and sitting down next to her. He leaned his face towards hers and let his eyes roam the concaves of her face.

"Okay, I'll look" she mumbled suddenly confused why this was such an important issue. She reached for her small handbag and rummaged through it until she found her small black cell phone. "No bars" she turned the device toward the man next to her.

"Well that's unfortunate" he said unmoving.

"It's a few days, what could happen?" she asked hoping she didn't sound as guilty as she felt.

"You're right" he replied leaning towards her again. Serena expected a kiss but he just leaned his head against her shoulder and remained they remained that way for a few sweet moments. The guilt was starting to eat away at her conscience so she stood up quickly surprising both of them.

"I'm starving" she said reaching for the jeans and blouse she'd found. "We should go eat something" she said turning her back to the sitting man. "Some place nice" she continued.

"Or," he replied "we could order room service."

"No" this time she did turn around. "No room service, I want to go out to eat." Room service was too risky and it was still too early in the trip for things to go down that road, if she even wanted them to go down that road. Of course, she'd thought about it, hence the lingerie but she hadn't decided yet. It was a measure of last resort that she would only pull out when and if it was absolutely necessary but it wasn't yet so they'd have dinner somewhere other than their room, someplace less private and more heavily populated and hopefully not romantic at all. "Go get dressed" she ordered when she noticed that he hadn't moved. "Please" she said as an afterthought.

"Alright" he said sighing heavily as he stood. "I'm guessing from your attire, you don't want a four star restaurant" he said leaving the room.

"No" she called out then closed the door between their rooms. "That's the last thing I want" she mumbled thinking how places like that were usually romantic with low lighting and music. No, she wanted a fast food joint or a rowdy bar, some place fun and tiring that would lead them both straight to their separate beds.

"How about here?" Serena said as the couple walked near local bar. They had been walking through the nearby town for half an hour and the sun was already turning the sky a bright orange in the horizon. She'd absolutely put her foot down at every restaurant he'd offered so far. They were all too romantic, all of them. Didn't people want to eat in rowdy restaurants with too bright lighting anymore? Because she did, tonight she wanted exactly that-a rowdy highly lit not romantic at all place. Finally she had found it. It didn't seem inviting or friendly but they were both dead on their feet and hungry so Darien relented and they entered. Every head turned their way but the couple didn't bother with the audience. They made their way towards the back booth and settled into the faded plastic seats that smelled like alcohol, cigarettes and sweat.

"Is this what you're into now?" Darien mocked from across the table.

"No" she replied looking around and wishing the men playing pool would stop staring at her. She turned her head and reached for his hand across the table hoping they'd see that she belonged with him and stop STARING at her. "I just wanted to go someplace normal" she mumbled feeling like an idiot. The word normal did not even begin to describe the hellhole she sat in now. "I just wanted to not be Ken Tsukino's daughter for one night" she mumbled forgetting her place for a moment. Had she said too much?

"I get it" Darien replied squeezing her hand and forcing her focus back to him. "But you'll always be Ken Tsukino's daughter."

"Darien" she sighed and leaned against the plastic back of the seat not daring to let go of his hand. Her eyes went back to the men playing pool, they hadn't moved but their gaze didn't waver. "What is wrong with them?" she whispered wishing she could be invisible.

"They can't help looking" Darien said mockingly. "You exude money" he said "even if you wore a paper bag over your head people would still know you were different."

"Great" she rolled her eyes not believing him. "What about you?" she returned.

"I'm not ever going to fit into your group" he said the words flatly, like he was trying to keep his true feelings from her but she knew. She'd known all along. He wanted power, he wanted control, he wanted her world and he was willing to do anything and everything. Before Serena had a chance to respond to his comment a waitress in skin tight jeans and a barely there tank top showed up to get their order.

"What can I get you folks?" she sounded a bit nervous, even to Serena's ears. Maybe he had a point maybe there was an invisible mark on her somewhere that read MONEY. If that were the case she had yet to find it.

"I'd like a burger and a coke" Serena replied looking expectantly at Darien. The waitress was young a beautiful woman, Jordan would have already had his fill of her and probably asked for a number but Darien was different. When she met his eyes across the table she was stunned. He was looking at her, only her.

"And for you?" the waitress responded in a suddenly husky voice.

"I'll have the same" he responded not even noticing the woman's advance. Serena was stunned, simply astounded.

"She was pretty" Serena replied as the woman left.

"I didn't notice" Darien replied looking into her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me" she rolled her eyes. He didn't notice, yeah right.

"Why would I look elsewhere when I have the woman I want most sitting in front of me?" he asked his voice suddenly husky.

"Because you're a man and that's what your kind do" she replied pulling her hand away from his. He shouldn't be saying things like that. It would make losing him that much more difficult.

"Just because Jordan was that way doesn't mean all men are. I prefer blonds but even more than that, Serena" he said her name calling for her attention. "I prefer you."

She didn't know what to say. Why was he doing this? Why torment her this way? He was only going to leave her the moment he got what he wanted, why do this? Not knowing how to respond she simply sat there and avoided looking at him. It didn't take long for the food to arrive to distract them from the conversation. Serena dug into that burger like it was the best thing she'd ever eaten, although it was a poor imitation of some she'd had in high quality restaurants. It didn't that the burger was bad or that the coke was flat, she swallowed the food as if she could somehow swallow the guilt that swept through her the longer she was in his presence.

Dinner ended too quickly and they ended up at Darien's doorstep because she'd forgotten her key. A mistake she was quickly regretting because it was going to lead to situations she wasn't yet ready for.

"Here we are" he said turning on the light switch and allowing her to enter the hotel room. She felt suddenly defensive about her own room. Darien's room was practically untouched. All of his shopping bags were neatly put away and his clothes packed. Neat freak Darien made her feel ashamed at the chaos that was her room.

"Ugh" she said looking disgusted.

"What?" he asked as he opened the adjoining door that was the only separation between their bedrooms.

"You're such a neat freak" she said repulsed at the cleanliness.

"Not everyone can be a slob like you" he laughed walking towards her room and flicking on the light. "Okay, you're good to go. I even checked for monsters under the bed, you're all clear." He said laughing at her disgruntled appearance.

"I'm not a child" she replied at his remark.

"No" he cooed kissing her forehead. The movement was meant to be mocking but she found herself melting at the gesture. "Or would you rather stay here?" he asked noticing her sudden change. His arms swept around her back and began a soothing delicious soothing motion.

"No," she cleared her voice to get it back to normal. "I'm fine thanks. I'll just be over there" she murmured slowly making her way towards her room. "Good night."

"Night sweetheart" he said. She could feel his eyes boring into her back as she walked out of his room. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning" Darien's dark head enthused through their adjoining doorway. "Breakfast's here" he said walking towards the beheaded blond. Serena's reaction to his cheery presence was to hide further under the covers. "Come on Serena" he said pulling the covers from her tangled hair. "Wake up" he nuzzled his clean shaven chin into her frumpy hair.

"What do you want?" she yawned barley opening one eye to acknowledge the man above her. She tried desperately to cover herself with the blanket again but he wouldn't let it budge. "Darien" she whined fighting for a few more moments of sleep. It was insane, absolutely crazy to be up at this hour. "What time is it?" she cried finally giving in.

"8 A.M. I let you sleep in" he chirped and then pecked her lightly on the lips.

"You let me sleep in? Are you crazy, that's not called sleeping in. Darien" she whined some more adding struggle to her war for the blanket. "Let me sleep, we'll have the whole day ahead of us."

"Come on" he murmured snuggling into the bed with her. He kissed slowly started kissing her neck and tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. "Wake up mmm you taste good. I might skip breakfast." He said sighing into the kiss. Her body reacted to his touch; she wouldn't have been alive if she could resist him.

"Darien" she responded and ran a hand through his damp hair. "You showered?" she accused. "And you shaved. How long have you been up?"

"About an hour, I think" he replied burying deeper into her neck.

"So you've had the opportunity to make yourself presentable. Don't you think I should have the same opportunity?" she said slightly miffed with his attention.

"Nope" he said wrapping an arm around her waist. "I like you like this" he said.

"Like what? You like me looking a tangled mess not to mention the morning breath" she groaned trying to escape his arms.

"Yes and what morning breath?" he said kissing her on the mouth. "This is you, this is real and that's what I want" he murmured kissing her again. Although the kissing was nice she couldn't help but feel that it was unfair. He got to look hot and she'd be stuck as a hairball.

"Get out" she pushed against his arms. "Get out so I can shower and make myself presentable."

"Serena I told you I don't care" he replied tightening his embrace. This only furthered to infuriate her.

"I care!" she replied and started slapping at his hands. Watching him leave with the smug expression on his face she couldn't help but add some venom to her dismissal. "Go and remember to knock next time. He let me sleep in humph." She said as she stumbled noisily into the bathroom where she proceeded to knock over some toiletries. Half an hour later she was dressed in a frilly blue dress that hung just above her knees. Her wet tresses were tied into a braid and she stepped barefoot through the doorway to his room.

"No knocking?" he asked smugly.

She glared at him. "That only applies to you. I can go as I please" she said sitting down to the pancakes that had gone a bit cold. She ignored him while she ate her breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked when it became clear that Serena wasn't going to initiate in the conversation.

"Right now I'm going to eat and then I'm going back to sleep" she replied taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Serena, you can't sleep the day away. Remember, you wanted to spend some time with me" he said sitting down next to her on the floor where she sat practically inhaling her buttered pancakes.

"That was before I realized you were an early bird" she said still not paying him any attention.

"Serena" he said wrapping his arm around her waist and began nuzzling her neck. It seemed to be his favorite thing to do and worse yet it elicited some very disturbing sounds from her. She was only human and this man was too good at what he was doing.

"Darien, I'm eating" she tried to pull away from his embrace but he pulled her to the ground of the hotel room and began kissing her lips.

"Sweet" he said licking the edge of her lips where she'd missed some syrup. "I could get used to this" he said with a husky voice as he deepened the kiss.

"Darien, please" she whined not sure what she wanted anymore. Initially she'd wanted him to stop so she could eat but his actions were just as delicious as the pancakes and she was confused now.

"Please what? I'd love to please you" he murmured dipping his lips to hers. His hands were doing marvelous things but her mind clicked when he said the next words. "I can please you better than Jordan, than any of them" he murmured between kisses.

"Off now" that was the last straw. He couldn't say things like that. She shoved him violently and stumbled back into her room.

"Serena?" he called out through the door she'd managed to slam. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Open the door. Come on, talk to me" he begged through the door. She didn't respond. All Serena could do was sink into her bed and try to hold in the sobs that were threatening to erupt. "Don't disappear on me again. You always do that when things get serious" his voice suddenly sounded seriously dark. "You disappeared right after we made love, don't do it again" he didn't have a chance to finish the sentence because a moment later Serena was standing before him in all of her raging glory.

"How dare you?" She demanded angrily advancing on him. "You left ME" she cried ready for attack. "I never left YOU."

"What are you talking about? One day you were there and the next you were gone." He said as confusion took over his handsome face.

"Me? Me? No, you left me. You took the money and left. The only reason I was gone the next day was because I had to be taken to a hospital in hope of surviving what you did to me." She cried not seeing anything but the fury that erupted within her.

"What I did to you-I didn't hurt you. I would never do that. When we parted that morning you were fine" he said with equal volume. "And what money are you talking about?" he took her by the shoulders and shook her petit form.

"You hurt me, you know you did. You blackmailed my father into paying you off and now you've come back for more." She cried resisting his touch and fighting it with all the strength she possessed.

He let go. He simply let go and stumbled back against his bed. Darien slid down to the floor with dazed blue eyes.

"You didn't think I knew" Serena continued not noticing how he'd changed. "You thought my father wouldn't tell me. Well, he did and I know and you're going to pay because he's going to destroy you. You're going to suffer for all you put me through" she finished speaking as her chest heaved violently up and down. She'd used up too much oxygen and had to sit down and as she slid down the wall, the furthest point away from him, she could see his dazed form. The look in his eyes wasn't one of failure or anger, it was just blank. "Darien?" even though he was the enemy Serena couldn't help but worry. Maybe her words were too much, she'd basically given away the plan during her break down and now he was unresponsive. "Are you alright?" she asked as she dragged herself closer to his body. The moment her fingers would have touched his head, he gripped her hand in a death grip. "Ouch" she cried as his fingers dug into her skin. "You're hurting me" she cried trying to pry her hand from his grip, to no avail.

"He told you he paid me?" Darien asked with a flat voice. There was no emotion in his voice but his blue eyes held a storm in them. "He told you I blackmailed him? Did you honestly think I would do that? That I could hurt you like that?" he raised his voice to shout and she didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know who to believe.

"I saw you leaving with a suitcase." She said slowly.

"He fired me. Said I had five minutes to pack up and leave forever." Darien said suddenly meeting her eyes. He loosened his grip on her hand just a little. It didn't hurt but it was still strong enough to keep her prisoner, right next to him. "I told him that he couldn't keep us apart and he said you'd forget about me instantly. The next day you were gone." He said with conviction she couldn't deny. His blue eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them, even darker than when she'd caught him watching Jordan kiss her. "I searched for you but I couldn't find you. It's like you had fallen off the face of the Earth. I found an article about you two years ago and I knew I had to be close to you again. I gave up my life's savings to invest in this stupid company. I had to do anything I could to be with you again." He finished looking into her wide eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked with unsteady words.

"What could I say? You left me, at least I thought you did. But you said you loved me so I thought I could show you that we are meant to be together. I guess it was all a lie, right?" he laughed a bitter laugh. "You're just doing this so your father can sabotage me" he finished and let go of her hand. The gesture was cold and sent a shiver through every bone in her body.

"Are you telling the truth?" she asked watching his shaking form.

"Of course I'm telling the truth Serena. I've never lied to you" he cried standing up and pacing the room. She'd never seen him like this.

"How do I know that?" she asked as she doubted everything she'd known to be true for the last few years.

He stopped pacing and looked at her with blank eyes. "What does it matter? You don't love me. It was all a rouse." He said reaching for the door.

"No" she cried running up to him. She placed herself before the door. "Don't go, please don't go. If you're telling the truth you have to stay. Just stay. I can't lose you again. Please" she begged.

"Why?" he asked slowly running his hand against her cheek. She leaned into the gesture and felt the tension leave her body. He wasn't going to leave, she wouldn't let him.

"I lost you and my heart stopped beating the way it should have. I fought every day just to survive but you came back and after only a few short weeks I'm okay again" she sighed and leaned against the wooden door. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you have my heart, you've always had it and I can't let you leave again. I don't think I'll survive it. I love you too much."

"Honestly?" he asked still caressing her cheek. "Are you being honest?"

"Yes" she cried, tears soaked her cheeks. She couldn't deny it anymore. "Please stay" she begged hoping he'd see the truth. She opened her mouth to say more but the chance died when he caught her lips with his own. The kiss was desperate and scorched both of them. The clung to one another and gave into their need once and for all. She could have laughed thinking of all the lingerie she'd bought and the moment they'd make love she only wearing simple cotton but she didn't laugh because she was too busy being caught up in his embrace. She knew that after this moment she would never again let him go. They would fight everything that stood in their way together, never to be separated again.


	7. Chapter 7

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Serena couldn't help the hand that reached to brush strands of his dark hair out of his closed eyes. He didn't even stir. Darien, just thinking his name made her smile and now looking at the man who she'd been so wrong about was making her heart burst with joy. The mid afternoon sun streaked in through the blinds playing with the shadows on Darien's face. She couldn't help the joy that filled her. She, Serena Tsukino, was lying in bed with the man of her dreams. The one and only man she'd ever loved, that she could ever imagine loving. Their bodies were tangled in the white sheets as well as their intermingled limbs. He was resting from the exhausting lovemaking they'd finished a few hours ago. Who would have thought their reunion would be so hungry—that after all this time their bodies would begin where they'd left off. She smiled again remembering the way he looked at her. There was nothing in those blue eyes but passion and trust and she felt the same way. She trusted Darien like she'd never trusted any other man in her entire life. Now, as she lay in his arms watching him sleep she couldn't express how happy she was of him trusting her. Serena leaned in closer to kiss him softly on the lips, not expecting to wake the sleeping man.

"You're supposed to be asleep" he mumbled pulling her closer for another kiss. She leaned in and lavished in the feel of him.

"I couldn't help it" she whispered not wanting to ruin the mood. "What if I close my eyes and you disappear?" she said.

"That's never going to happen" he said fully waking. His blue eyes stared back at her. "I promise" he said tightening this grip around her waist. "But love, you need your rest because I will want more" his voice became husky as he kissed her neck gently.

"More?" she laughed loving the feel of his kisses. "We have to talk, Darien" she said pulling away slightly. "We have to go back, my father's going to try to ruin your good name" she began trying to explain the severity of the situation. She'd tried to tell him twice before but he'd had other ideas and had convinced her to follow his lead.

"We'll have time for that later" he said pulling her back. She resisted.

"I don't think you understand" she tried to explain. "He wants to destroy you."

"I know. I've always known. I don't care." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I've got you now, none of that matters." He smiled a devilish smile.

"Yes it does. Everything you've worked for" she said rising from the bed and pulling on her clothes. "We have to do something, Darien."

"Where are you going?" he whined reaching for her but she moved fast enough to evade his heady arms.

"I'm going to go change our tickets so we can get back to ruin my father's plan." She said walking through the doorway to her room. "And you'd better get dressed also" her voice echoed through the doorway.

The next morning the couple walked through the lobby of the Tsukino house office building. The board members had gathered in the board room to discuss Ken Tsukino's proposal. Ten men in expensive suits sat around a rectangular mahogany table fervently debating whether or not Darien Shields was a problem for the company or not. The opposition was well armed and readily winning the debate but few would understand what was happening through the thunderous uproar of the men's voices.

"What have we here?" Darien said waltzing into the noisy boardroom. He was immaculately dressed in his signature black on black business suit. The room silenced upon his arrival.

"What are you doing here?" Ken Tsukino asked eyeing Serena as she walked in with the dark dressed man. Her features didn't betray the feelings the rumbled just below the surface. She wore a simple sky blue dress and held tight to the arm of her escort. "Serena?" he spoke solely to her and completely dismissed the man by her side.

She didn't meet his eyes. Instead she focused on the men surrounding the rest of the table. "Gentlemen of the board" she began slowly meeting each man's eye. She'd known most of them for almost all of her young life. They knew her as well and she'd hope that she had earned their respect over the years. "I would think that the man whom you're planning to expel from the company would have the right to be present at the hearing" she said, her gaze not wavering in the slightest. The crowd chorused in agreement with the blond's statement. The only eye she could not meet was her father's.

"Well then" Darien began walking towards the table "what are the charges against me?" he asked mocking the severity of the situation. "If this is a trial, I'd like to represent my side of it" he said.

"This is not a trial" scoffed Ken Tsukino still focusing his attention on his daughter. He didn't understand why she stood by this man's side. "There are members of the board who simply believe that your expertise would be better suited with a different vocation. Perhaps one without so much risk because of your involvement."

"So, you're trying to get rid of me because I bring too much risk to the company?" Darien raised a dark eyebrow. He smiled. "I've brought in more clients since my arrival than your team has since its inception, Mr. Tsukino" he said eyeing the aging man. "I've done what others have promised but have yet to deliver. I think I've brought a lot of assets to the company. Actually, I believe I deserve more than what's been allotted to me" he said suddenly getting the rooms attention even more.

"What is it you believe you deserve?" Mr. Chamberlin said from the end of the table. His wrinkled eyes sparkled at seeing the young man's determination.

Serena had known Harold Chamberlin for a long time. He was nothing like his son, Jordan. He'd earned every penny and he would appreciate Darien's situation. She knew that if they could get him interested in Darien, the battle would be won. She also knew that he had a lot riding on the Chamberlin/Tsukino union and that worried her. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip as Darien answered the man.

"I think I have a right to not only be a member of the board but I would also like to propose a new development in the dynamics" he spoke hastily.

She knew what he was going to say next. They'd gone over how best to phrase it a million times but the idea still frightened her. This was a risky move. It could make them or break them. Everything would depend on Chamberlin's mood.

"I know you had a union in mind" he said taking the time to look in Serena's direction "but I propose a union of three houses" he finished.

"What are you saying?" Ken demanded not understanding the implication. The rest of the board members replied the same way. All of them except Harold Chamberlin, he was silent as death. He watched the scene unfold before him.

"I propose the union of Tsuknio/Chamberlin/Shields." Darien said watching the realization dawn on the men.

"You mean to say you want my daughter" Ken interrupted. "Out of the question, she's going to marry Jordan Chamberlin. Serena, what is wrong with you? Don't you see what he's trying to do?" he asked outraged.

"And who do you suppose will marry my son?" Mr. Chamberlin asked Darien.

"My sister" Darien said slowly "given some provisions, being that they both agree to the idea." He finished watching the older man's green eyes sparkle.

"You're trying to appease to everyone's wishes aren't you?" he said with a laugh. "What do you get out of this?" he asked eyeing Serena suddenly.

"Mr. Chamberlin" she cleared her throat and took a breath. "I understand that this isn't how you saw the chess game going" she smiled knowing he'd get the joke "but you should understand that there's more than one way to win."

"Are you all mad?" Ken hollered. "This is absurd, who is he to come here and ruin years of planning. Serena what has gotten into you?" he asked moving toward the girl.

"I think you should all consider Mr. Shields plan very carefully." She said avoiding her father altogether. "I fully support him and so does Jordan Chamberlin," she said meeting Harold Chamberlin' eyes for a brief moment.

"My son's taken an interest in the family business" Mr. Chamberlin laughed as the men around him tried to laugh along. He was the most powerful man at the table. If he agreed no one would deny him. "Alright, Mr. Shields and Ms. Tsukino I will meet you on Monday morning to discuss the arrangements." With that said he stood up and walked out of the room, the rest of the men followed him.

"What just happened?" Ken asked as only the three of them remained. "Serena, I thought we had a deal" he said walking towards her but Darien stood between the father and daughter.

"I don't think you want to talk to her right now, Mr. Tsukino" he said, his voice completely controlled.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to my own daughter?" he growled at the man before him. "You have no right to interfere."

"He's right Darien. We should talk" she said stroking his arm gently. Darien moved aside and the two faced each other. Her next words were cold and came out sharper than any blade. "You are no longer my father. You have no right to ever speak to me again. You knew how your words would affect me when you lied to me all those years ago but you did it anyway. I will never forgive you."

"Serena he's not good enough for you. I was just trying to protect you" Ken tried to explain but his voice stuttered.

"Protect me?" she cried barely restraining herself from fully attacking her father. "I was in the hospital. I almost died, not to mention how many months I cried myself to sleep because of your stupid games. How could you do that to me?"

"Serena, you can't trust him" Ken began again.

"No" she cried "I can't trust YOU." She turned on her heel and flew out of the office. Darien followed.

"Are you alright?" he asked soothing her.

"I can't forgive him" she whispered clinging to Darien's arm. "Just get me out of here, please. You asked me to try but I can't, not now probably not ever."

"I understand" he said walking her towards the elevator. His arms wrapped around her small frame.

She looked back to see her father watching them with sad eyes. "I have you" she whispered softly. "I will never forgive him for making me lose you."

"You might want to consider reconciling. You will need someone to walk you down the aisle some day." He whispered once they were safely inside the elevator.

"You're proposing already" she laughed reaching up to kiss Darien on the cheek.

"Already?" he laughed with her. "I've been in love with you since we were teenagers. I'm not going to let you go now that I've finally got you. Isn't that what we just got the board members to agree to?"

"Yes, I guess it is" she smiled. "But not yet at least let me get to know the real you again" she said smiling at the thought. "Plus, Rei's never really liked me and I want to get along with my sister in law" she finished hugging him tightly.

"In that case we'll never get married" he sighed.

"Hey" she punched him lightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rei will never love any woman she has to share me with" he smiled kissing her deeply.

"She'll like me. I'll make sure of it. We have time. This time around we'll get to know each other for real and nothing will ever break us apart again." Serena smiled leaning into the kiss. She'd wanted desperately to believe that he was real and no matter how much she'd been lied to, Darien turned out to be the only man who was actually real in her life. She sighed happily imagining the life they had together.


End file.
